Adventitious: A 100 Theme Challenge
by Bluejay92
Summary: 1. Introduction: The first theme of my 100 Theme Challenge. Len can't seem to find inspiration, but when he goes looking, he comes up with strange results.  Rated T for nature of future themes.


**A/N:**

Welcome to my 100 Theme Challenge. I have decided to take this challenge to further improve my writing skills. I'll try doing it in order. Excuse any procrastination, if you please. I'll try to do it in order. I may end up doing more than a chapter a day from lack of things to do, but I may be too busy to do more than one a day, if I can even do at least a single ficlet a day. I'll try to work hard on this. I'll be using a range of characters, as it is not going to be an ongoing saga type of thing. It's more a collection of fics, although I may make a few continuations of others. Hmm….well, excuse my ramblings. It's time to begin.

**Theme:** 1. Introduction

**Characters:** Len mainly, a bit of Rin, with appearances by several others

I wanted to be original, so…enjoy whatever randomness comes from my strange brain.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Len reclined lazily on the sofa, notebook in hand and pencil tapping away at his mouth. Rin occupied the chair opposite him, scribbling away with her distracting, squeaky mechanical pencil. Both were working on the same school assignment: creating a suspenseful and interesting introduction to a story.

Rin had apparently discovered her muse right away, as displayed by the squeaking pencil noises coming from her corner of the room. However, Len was having some trouble finding inspiration. So far, his paper contained a line of writing, several lines of erased writing, and a couple mindless doodles scattered throughout the margins.

_How does she manage to write so easily? _Len wondered, slightly miffed with his lack of progress.

Rin glanced up from her work with a small grin. "Guess how much I've got so far?"

Len rolled his eyes. "More than me, I'm sure."

She enthusiastically held up her notebook, already covered with two and a half page's worth of writing out of the minimum requirement of five pages.

"How did you write that much that fast?" he asked incredulously. "I've written about…one full line."

"It's easy. You just think of an idea and add in the details as you write," she explained, as if it were truly that simple and she need not expound further.

"How do you think of a good idea?" he pressed.

"Brainstorming!" she chirped.

Len sighed. He was just going in circles. He might as well go do something in which he might find inspiration.

_Hmm…..take a walk?_ He mused. _Nah…too hot. Watch TV?...No, don't want to steal anything copyrighted. Uhh…Oh, I know! I'll ask everyone else! Maybe someone will have a good storyline I could use._

With that thought in mind, Len stood up, told Rin he would be right back, and triumphantly marched down the hall towards the bedrooms.

The first room he arrived at was Kaito's. He knocked, and after he was bid to, entered the room. Kaito's room was a blue one with hardwood floors, a mini freezer stocked with ice cream, and posters of his favorite frozen treats. It was a comfortable-looking room, and suited to the bluenette's interests.

Len looked around the room, wondering where Kaito was. He wasn't on his bed, nor on the floor, or in any of the chairs.

He then heard a muffled "A little help here, dude," from the direction of his closet.

Len opened the closet door to find Kaito tangled up in a mass of assorted clothes, wrappers, and who-knows-what with a stupid grin on his face.

"What are you…?" Len tilted his head towards the mess in front of him.

"Don't ask," Kaito replied. "Anyway, could you help me out of here?"

Len pulled loose some of the entanglement, grabbed his arm, and helped him up.

"Thanks," Kaito said sheepishly. "So what did you want?"

"I have this annoying school assignment to write a 'suspenseful' intro to a story, but I can't think of anything. Got any good ideas I could use?"

"Hmm….lemme think…" Kaito tapped his chin with a forefinger in thought, then suddenly raising aforementioned finger in a gesture of an idea. "I know! You could start it off with lots and lots of fog, 'cause that's _so_ mysterious…and then BOOM! The magic ice cream cone! And then a guy wants to go eat it! Except…..there's a hot dog man guarding it! And then they have an epic battle…..and right near the end, you stop! Cliffhangers are suspenseful!"

"Right….uh, thanks. I'll be sure to think about it." Len backed out of the room, mentally filing away the suggestion in 'things not to write,' and continued down the hall to the next bedroom.

As he walked down the hall, faint music began to play. The closer he got to Gakupo's room, the louder it got. As he reached the door and swung it open, his eyes widened in surprise at the sight before him.

Gakupo was dancing around in the front of the room near the TV, his hair flying and hairbrush in hand, in use as a microphone. A girly opening to some sort of magical-girl anime played from the TV's speakers, and Gakupo sang along to the track in a high-pitched, off-key voice. He did not notice Len, continuing to sing and dance and further disturb the poor blonde.

Len retreated quietly, shaking his head in an attempt to clear the scene from his memory. _What the heck was he doing?..._ _Actually, never mind, I don't want to know. I don't think he'd have a good idea anyway..._ Len thought as he continued to the next room.

The room he reached next belonged to Luka. He knocked, going in after he heard a soft 'come in'. Luka's room had pink walls, cushy carpet, and a writing desk. Luka was lying on her bed in a casual pose, having been reading before he knocked. She looked up from her book. "Yes?" she inquired.

"Ah, sorry to interrupt you, but I need some help. I have this school assignment to write a suspenseful intro to a story, but I can't think of anything…." he answered a bit hesitantly.

"An introduction to a story? Hmm…you could do a more romantic type of storyline and start with someone escaping into the woods with a lover. Or…you could go with a more scientific fiction mood and create an experiment gone wrong. You could also do a diary entry that speaks of danger and mysteriously cuts off at the end. You could even…" Len accidentally zoned out for a minute from disinterest, starting when he heard Luka call his name.

"Len? Any of those ideas sound good?" she prodded.

"O-oh, yeah, they're great! The one about the…um…you know, the one with that mysterious stuff….I liked that one! See you! Bye!" He hastily left, muttering a goodbye and closing the door behind him with a relieved sigh. _Phew…on to my next lucky victim…_

The following door opened into Miku's room. Her room had light teal-tinted walls with sunny windows, and was brightly decorated. Miku was surfing the web, her laptop resting on her desk, and swiveled around in her chair when she heard the door open.

"Oh, hi Len! What do you need?" she asked happily.

"Hey, Miku. I'm working on a school project, creating a 'suspenseful' intro to a story, and I can't get a good idea. Could you help?" he queried.

"Suspenseful? Ooh, sounds _interesting_…hmm…Oh! Someone could kidnap a bunny…or a princess story…..or somebody wishing on a star….or….a _murder mystery_!" she chattered.

"Hmm….thanks for your help. I'll….think on that." He departed the sunshiny room, wondering about what went on in the cheerful teal-headed girl's brain.

The following room happened to belong to Piko. He knocked on the door, expecting to hear the usual 'come in' or at least 'I'm busy'. However, he gained no response from the quiet room.

"Piko? Hello?" he called. "Anyone home?" After still receiving only silence, he turned the knob and, finding the door unlocked, opened it and entered the room.

He gazed about the room. It had silvery-white walls and a light blue carpet as well as some cerulean accents. Piko's bed appeared unoccupied, and he wasn't in the chairs near the window. He turned, discovering the silvery-haired boy asleep at his desk, face down in some papers.

Piko suddenly twitched in his sleep, muttering something about 'poetic justice' and 'rhyme-y stuff'. His eyes flickered open, sleep clearing from his vision a bit. When he saw Len, he gasped and fell sideways out of his chair.

"Ow…." he muttered, sitting up and rubbing his elbow, which he had landed on. "You scared me…"

"Um, sorry," Len apologized. "I didn't mean to wake you up. But…I think the bed might be a more comfortable place to sleep."

"I fell asleep writing a song," Piko responded, embarrassed. "What did you need, anyway?"

"Eh…never mind. You can go back to sleeping – err, songwriting, or….whatever it is you're doing. See you later."

Len sighed. He might as well just go back to the couch and continue brainstorming. Maybe he could manage to compile an idea from this crazy mess of suggestions.

_Oh, well,_ he thought. _At least I have somewhere to start._

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

**A/N:**

End of ficlet one! Was it okay? I think I like how it turned out. I worked hard on it, as promised. 3 More soon.


End file.
